legoharrypotterfuturesetideasfandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas Wiki
Welcome to the LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas Wiki LEGO Harry Potter Future Set Ideas (POST YOUR OWN IDEAS IF YOU WANT) THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE: Set Name- DETENTION IN THE FOREST. Includes- 3 trees, 2 Bushes, 3 spider, 1 Dead Tree (Similar to the one in 2005s Graveyard Duel), 3 bats. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Fang, Hagrid, Voldemort (Two-Sided Face, One with Quirells and one with Voldemorts), Firenze the Centaur. Price: $30 (Box Around the same as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE RESTRICTED SECTION. Includes- Restricted Section Room, another small room connecting with the library room (with Mirror of Erised), moving bookshelfs x2. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Pyjamas), Argus Filch, Dumbledore, Mrs Norris (Filchs Cat), Peeves. Price: $40 (Box around the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- WIZARDS CHESS. Includes- Giant Chessboard, White King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns, Black King/Queen/Horse/Castle/2Pawns. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $50 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS: Set Name- THE WHOMPING WILLOW. Includes- Whomping Willow (Massive Tree with a small green baseplant to represent grass), Arthur Weasleys Flying Car, Hedwigs Cage, 3 Spiders. Minifigures: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Casual Cloths), Hedwig, Scabbers. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE GIRLS BATHROOM. Includes- Sinks (where the entrance to the chamber of secrets is), 2 bins. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Professor Lockhart, Moaning Myrtle. Price: $30 (Box Around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- HERBOLOGY. Includes- 2 Herbology Greenhouses that open up (Full of Green Plants and Mushrooms), Blackboard, 3 Mandrakes, 3 pots, 2 Books. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnagin, Pomona Sprout. Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN: Set Name- HAGRIDS GARDEN. Includes- 5 Pumpkins, 5 Pumpkins with Leafs on them, 3 Shrubs, Buckbeak, Chain stand with chain (to hold buckbeak). Minifigures- Harry Potter x2, Hermione Granger x2, Ron Weasley (All with Casual Cloths), Hagrid, Macnair, Scabbers. Price: $25 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- DEMENTORS KISS. Includes- Lake, 3 Trees, 2 Spiders. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both in Casual Cloths), Sirius Black (New Improved Version), 5 Dementors. Price: $25 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE DARK TOWER. Includes- 3 story Tower that opens up to reveal rooms (Bottom/Dungeon, Middle/Flitwicks Classroom, Top/Sirius Blacks Cell. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual), Sirius Black (Prison Cloths), Buckbeak, 2 Dementors. Price: $45 (Box a little smaller than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- PRIVET DRIVE. Includes- Double story house (Bottom/Kitchen, Top/Harrys Bedroom), Small Greenhouse, Small Garden, 4 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Aunt Marge. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- VILLAGE OF HOGSMEADE. Includes- Honeydukes Sweetshop, Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke Shop (All have interior to play in, similar to 2011s Diagon Alley), 3 Lamp posts, Wagon, 4 Snow-covered trees, 3 Owls, scabbers, crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle (All in Sweaters), Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, Cornilius Fudge. Price: $160 (Box Around the same size as 2011s Diagon Alley). THE GOBLET OF FIRE: Set Name-'' PREFECTS BATHROOM.'' Includes- Prefects Bath with special taps, 1 sink, 1 bin. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Hogwarts Uniform), Moaning Myrtle. Price: $25 (Box about the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom). Set Name- TRANSFIGURATION COURTYARD. Includes- Transfiguration Tree, 2 Benches, 1 Shrub, Hedwig, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Minerva Mcgonagoll, Mad-Eye Moody. Price: $35 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE GOBLET OF FIRE. Includes- Goblet of Fire, Two House Benches, Teachers Table, 5 Plates and 6 goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory (Both in Hogwarts Uniform), Albus Dumbledore, Fluer Delacour (Beauxbatons Uniform), Viktor Krum (Durmstrange Uniform). Price: $30 (Box About the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. Includes- 3 Tents, 2 Tables, 5 Stools, 2 Buckets, 5 Small Baseplates with fire. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Arthur Weasley, Barty Crouch Senior, Barty Crouch Junior, Death Eater x2. Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX: Set Name-'' ROOM OF REQUIREMENT.'' Includes- Room of Requirement, Death Eater Targets, Blackboard with Notes, 1 Bench. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang. Price: $45 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES. Includes- Empty Archway, Massive Rocks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Mad-Eye Moody, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater x2. Price: $50 (Box around the same size as 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name- 12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. Includes- 4 Story House (1st Floor Kitchen, 2nd Floor Black Family Tapestry, 3rd Floor Bedroom, 4th Floor Attic), 4 Chairs, Dinner Table, 4 Plates, 4 Cups, Daily Prophet, Harrys Trunk, Hedwig, Errol, Crookshanks. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kreacher, Nymphadora Tonks. Price:$90 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow, but a little bigger). THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE: Set Name- HORCRUX CAVE. Includes- Small Island with Basin, Locket Horcrux Print on a lego piece, Goblet, Boat, 4 Grey Skeletons (Inferi). Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore. Price: $25 (Box around the same size as 2010s Dobbys Freedom, but a little bigger). Set Name- SLUGHORNS CHRISTMAS PARTY. Includes- Large Room with fireplace and desk (Slughorns Office), 3 Tables, 4 Chairs, 1 Couch, 3 goblets, 2 plates. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley (All in Christmas Party Cloths), Horace Slughorn, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Argus Filch. Price: $65 (Box about the same size as 2011s Battle for Hogwarts). Set Name- THE REEDS OF THE BURROW. Includes- Connecting Baseplates with Reeds and Bushes (Connected in a circle), 12 Fire Pieces, 2 Fire Catapults (Same as in 2010s The Burrow), Small Island with Reeds and rocks, 1 Green Frog. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Ginny Weasley (Dressing Gown), Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback. Price: $35 (Box a little bit bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE ASTRONOMY TOWER. Includes- 3 Story Tower (1st Floor Classroom, 2nd and 3rd Floor has Spiral Staircase up to the 4th floor, 4th Floor Astronomy Floor with World Globe and 2 Telescopes), 2 Owls, Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual Cloths), Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange, Snape, Draco Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback. Price: $70 (Box around the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES. Includes- Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Shop (3 Floors), 2 Lamp posts, shop wares such as Trick Wands, Extendable Ears, Skiving Snatchboxes, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Love Potions etc. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All Casual Cloths), Fred and George Weasley (Orange Suits), Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy (Suit), Narcissa Malfoy. Price: $110 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s The Burrow). THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1: Set Name- THE TENT. Includes- Big tent, 1 Table, 2 Benches, 1 Barrel, 1 Chest, Golden Snitch, Tales of Beedle the Bard Book, Deluminator. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual). Price: $30 (Box the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- SNATCHER ESCAPE. Includes- 3 Tall trees, 1 medium sized tree, 1 Owl, 1 Mouse. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Scabior, Fenrir Greyback, Snatcher. Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- THE WEDDING. Includes- Massive Light Purple Tent, 4 Tables, 8 Chairs, 3 Plates, 5 Goblets. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley (All in Wedding Cloths), Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Antonin Dolohov, Death Eater. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- GODRICS HOLLOW. Includes- Cemetery Gate, 5 different Graves (Including Harrys Parents grave and Ingnotius Peverel), Bathilda Bagshots House, 3 Street Lamps. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Both Casual Snow Cloths), Bathilda Bagshot, Dementor, Nagini. Price: $85 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Battle of Hogwarts). Set Name- LOVEGOOD HOME. Includes- Lop-sided House, Small Garden with Fence, 4 Cups, 1 Bat, 2 Owls. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley (All Casual Clothes), Xenophilius Lovegood, Death Eater x2. Price: $70 (Box same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- MALFOY MANOR. Includes- 3 Story House (Bottom Floor/Cellar, Middle Floor/with Death Eater Meeting Table, Top Floor/Attic), 9 Black Goblets, 4 Chairs, Fireplace, Barrels, 2 Owls, 2 Rats, 3 Spiders. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood (All Casual Cloths), Mr Ollivander, Dobby, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy (Suit). Price: $95 (Box slightly larger than 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. Includes- Massive Muggle Statue, Daily Prophet Stand, 5 Daily Profits, 3 Quibblers, 2 Floo Powder Fireplaces. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Ministry Disguise), Yaxley, Dolores Umbridge, Pius Thickness, 2 Dementors, 2 Ministry Guards. Price- $85 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- THE WHITE TOMB. Includes- Small Island with White Grave and 2 Trees, 3 Weeds, 1 Bat, 1 Owl. Minifgures- Albus Dumbledore (Double headed head, one side Alive, on side dead), Lord Voldemort. Price- $25 (Box slightly larger than 2011s Forbidden Forest). THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2: Set Name- BELLATRIX’S VAULT. Includes- Vault with big interior, 7 golden cups, Hufflepuffs Cup, 4 gold plates, 3 gold bars, 9 gold coins, Gringotts Cart with small track. Minifigures- Harry Potter (Casual), Ron Weasley (2 sided face, one side normal, other side disguise), Hermione Granger (2 sided face, one side normal, other side bellatrix disguise- also includes bellatrix hairpiece), Griphook. Price: $50 (Box slightly bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- SHELL COTTAGE. Includes- 2 story house (bottom/kitchen, top/left bedroom, right bedroom), 1 Table, 3 Chairs, 2 plates, 2 Cups, 2 beds. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Mr Ollivander, Griphook, Bill Weasley, Fluer Delacour. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- GRINGOTTS BREAKOUT. Includes- Dragon with chain, 1 Goblin Desk, 1 Daily Prophet, 2 Giant Pillars. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (Both Casual), Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Torso and Dress), 2 Goblins. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- ABERFORTHS PUB. Includes- 2 story Pub (Bottom/Pub, Top/Attic), 2 Barrels, 2 Table, 3 Chairs, 5 Mugs, 2 Plates, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual Cloths), Aberforth Dumbledore, Dementor. Price: $40 (Box the same as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- BACK TO HOGWARTS. Includes- Room of Requirement, 4 Bunk Beds, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Banners, 3 Stools, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown. Price: $45 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- RAVENCLAW TOWER. Includes- 4 Story Tower (Bottom/Stairs, 2nd bottom/Common Room, 2nd Top/Dormitories, Top/Attic with Rat), 1 Bunk Bed, 2 Chairs, 1 Table, 2 Cups, 1 Rat. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (Both Casual), Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Minerva Mcgonagoll. Price: $55 (Box about the same size as 2010s The Burrow). Set Name- CHAMBER OF SECRETS. Includes- Basilisks Skeleton, Snake-like Head wall, 6 Basilisk fangs, Hufflepuffs Cup. Minifigures- Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Both Casual). Price: $40 (Box about the same size as 2011s Knight Bus). Set Name- RAVENCLAWS DIADEM. Includes- 90 degrees shaped wall, Vanishing Cabinet, Ravenclaws Diadem, 11 Big Fire Pieces (Like the ones in the Indiana Jones- Temple of Doom Set), 2 Desks, 1 Statue, Half-Blood Princes Book, 1 Brocken Table, 5 Chairs, 2 Tables. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (All Casual), Draco Malfoy (Suit), Gregory Goyle, Blaise (Hogwarts Uniform). Price: $35 (Box around the same size as 2010s Quidditch Match). Set Name- THE BRIDGE. Includes- Long Bridge with Archway and Connecting 2 stroy Tower (Bottom/Dungeon, Top/Classroom), Giant, 2 Bats, 1 Owl. Minifigures- Harry Potter(Casual Cloths), Filius Flitwick, 4 Hogwarts Knights, Death Eater, Giant. Price: $60 (Box a little bigger than 2010s Hagrids Hut). Set Name: THE FINAL BATTLE. Includes- Ruined Courtyard with 3 towers (1st tower/Diviation, 2nd tower/Gryffindor Tower, 3rd tower/Dumbledores Office), 35 random grey bricks (Representing Rubble from the battle), 3 Benches, 1 Brocken Bench, Pensieve, 4 stools, 2 Crystal Balls, 1 Red Chair. Minifigures- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley (Both Casual), Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebot, Sybill Trelawny, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, 2 Dementors. Price: $140 (Box the same size as 2010s Hogwarts Castle). Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Category:Browse Category:Prisoner of Azkaban